CROW
Crow (烏（カラス）, Karasu), the Central Office Battle Corps (中央庁戦闘部隊, Chūōchō Sentō Butai), is an elite group of humans from the Black Order who act as special enforcers. Though they are not endowed with Innocence, they possess unique skills and the ability to cast powerful spells to bind their enemies. Regular members of CROW are capable of temporarily hindering Akuma. It is revealed that American branch of Black Order is currently working on the new generation of CROW known as Third Exorcists (第三（サード）エクソシスト, Sādo Ekusoshisuto) and so far only few chosen members of CROW were biologically converted into half-human/half-Akuma hybrids, allowing them to fight and destroy Akuma through cannibalism (one of the two known ways to eliminate an Akuma). They were created under the direction of Renee Epstain, by fusing human beings with Akuma cells taken from the Akuma Egg via ''first womb''. Training , Kiredori, Tokusa, Tevak, Howard Link and Madarao]] The CROW trainees are, in general, orphans picked up from the streets and from under the churchesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 28 Every CROW member is trained from the very young ageD.Gray-man manga, chapter 174, page10. The details of said training is yet to be revealed. Markings Every fully trained member has two red dots on the forehead and yellow markings under the eyesD.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, pages 02-03. Uniform CROW uniforms are scarlet-colored and emblazoned with the Crow emblem. Ceremonial robes Ceremonial robes consist scarlet colored, lose-fitting robes covering the whole bodyD.Gray-Man manga, volume 17 cover. The yellow-colored CROW emblem repeats on them three times: on the mask which cover the whole face, shoulders and is tipped with beads in front and back and at bottom of the robe D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 166 page 10 the sleeves were long enough to cover CROW's hands. Uniform with sleeves the robe consist lose-fitting shirt with mandarin collar and CROW emblem on the chest. It has very wide and long sleeves. The belt has an CROW emblem as a clasp it also contains breads tipped with tassel attached at the back.D.Gray-Man Notche - the artbook. Sleeveless uniform the uniform consists a loose shirt with mandarin collar but is not sewed on the sides and has no sleeves, said upper clothing is fastened with a belt(with CROW emblem as a clasp) in the waist. the uniform also contains loose fitting trousers(finished with CROW emblem) and sandals (in some cases boots)D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 13. CROW members also use bandages or stripes of long and wide material to either cover the breasts - if the member is a femaleD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 03 or torso - if a member is maleD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 192 page 25. The robe is sometimes complete with a cape and wide-brimmed hat(with CROW emblem on top) with veil which covers CROW member faceD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 183 page 02 Uniform with loose hood the mask which covers the face is strapped at the back of users head and has a crow emblemD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 192 page 22 the upper part of the uniform has long sleeves and a 'loose' hoodD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 192 page 21. The upper part is knee long and is fastened with a belt(with CROW emblem as a clasp) in the waist. The uniform also contains dark-colored, tight-fitting trousers - ending before the ankles and sandalsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 192 page 25. Powers and abilities The full potential of Crow remains unknown. Note that some of the abilities listed here are unique to the Third Exorcists. Spell Casting Members of Crow have shown considerable aptitude in using spells and incantations, to the extent of being able to create barriers that can hold Level 3 Akuma at bay. Below is a listing of known spells performed by Crow members. 'Kureha Nenki' (黒羽焔气, lit. "Black Wing Blazing Spirit") By clutching an explosive talisman in their fist, and swiftly placing additional talismans on their targets, they can fill their hand with a sudden surge of energy and deliver a powerful explosive punch. D.Gray-man manga, chapter 177, pages 13-15 'Shibari Bane' (縛羽, lit. "Binding Wing") Uses an array of binding talismans to create a circular barrier that slows the movement of any within it. The binding talismans can also be placed directly on an individual as a form of restraints. chapter 165, page 13D.Gray-man manga, chapter 174, pages 08-09 'Mamori Bane' (衛羽, lit. "Guardian Wing") Uses an array of talismans to create a circular barrier that surrounds the user and others for protection.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, pages 25-27, 44However time of this spell is temporary and the talismans fall off as they wear off. D.Gray-man manga, chapter 187, pages 37, 45 'Kinji Bane' (禁羽, lit. "Forbidden Wing") Uses two parallel arrays of forbidden talismans to create a barrier that surrounds and traps the targets within it.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 191, page 21 'En Ba' (炎羽, lit. "Flame Wing") Covers the target with numerous flame talismans which are then detonated to engulf the target in a fiery explosion.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 192, pages 20-21, 23 'Equipment' In addition to numerous types of talismans used for casting spells, Crow members have a variety of other tools and equipment at their disposal. Among their implements are: 'Ceremonial joss sticks' Joss Sticks of unknown properties which are used during escorting the suspect to his destination.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 165, pages 15-16 'Ceremonial Needles' (式針, shikibari) They appear to have magical properties, similar to paralysingD.Gray-man manga, chapter 191, pages 30-32, and can be thrown like darts. D.Gray-man manga, chapter 191, page 21 'Retractable Wrist Blades' Howard Link, a former member of Crow, also has a pair of retractable wrist blades (also called switchblades) concealed beneath his sleeves.D.Gray-man manga, volume 17 - coverD.Gray-man manga, chapter 147, page 10D.Gray-man manga, chapter 174, page 06 Immense Strength Madarao has shown incredible strength, effortlessly blocking a blow from a Level 3 AkumaD.Gray-man manga, chapter 181, pages 09-11 with his bare hand. Koushi was also able to hurl Allen into a stone pillar with enough strength to partially destroy itD.Gray-man manga, chapter 185, pages 09-10. Third Exorcists abilities for detailed list and description of third exorcist's abilities see: 'Third Exorcists''' article'' Members Notable members Former Members Howard Link - An inspector for the Black Order and a former member of Crow, Link was shocked to learn of the true nature of his former squad, making it likely that he left the unit well before the Third Exorcist program began. Third Exorcists Special unit consists of five individuals: Madarao, Tokusa, Tewaku, Kiredori and Goushi. References Category:Black Order Category:Organisation